Original Life: Rose's other guy
by TheocRayne15
Summary: I always dream that the other guy were be played By Mark Salling. What if Rose had another love that comes with an epic fight she keeps dreaming about?
1. The Dream

_Original Life: Rose's other guy_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Author's Note: _

_The characters Anna and the other person is in ORIGINAL LIFE: Cookies and the other stories except Finding Noelle from Finding Carter but feel free to read it. _

_Rose POV_

_I rescue Lissa in my dream as usual and I turned to Christian with a serious look on her face. "Take care of her." I said to Christian and she smiled to say, "Now you fight for your love." The door then slammed shut and they stayed to the side as they are trapped. _

_I see a long haired blonde with two swords with Dimitri somewhere. I turned my attention to a man who I considered the love of my life bleeding on the floor. The woman in front of me is named Anna. _

"_You're out of your league Danpheir…" she said and I smile to her then replied, "I been trained by a God and you are nothing but a skank so shut it!" I clash with her and knowing her experience I'm doing good hanging with her armed with two sliver stakes. She might not be stigrol but like the song, my love who is bleeding on the floor like so much, __**" God's Gonna Cut you Down.", **__I'm going to do the cutting. Three more rushed the room and Christian makes sure they were toast has I knock the bitch down. She gets up and knocks me on my ass which sucks because she changes into her hybrid wolf with a tad bit vampire. She leaps and I wake up….._

_It happens all the time this dream and I never see what comes next…I squint my eyes shut and takes a few exhales then Lissa comes to me. "Rose…." Lissa said and I can't hear her right now. _

"_Rose!" Lissa said and I see her. "The dream…" lissa simply puts it and she embraces me, "We can't have this you're going to have to talk to him." Lissa said and I responded, "Yeah sure I'm going to say, can you tell me something about the guy who I think I'm going to be totally in love who in my dream is bleeding on the floor while his ex wants to kill me." _

"_It won't be easy." Lissa said to me and so as night falls I guess it's now or never. _

_So it's class time and we walk out then I get the surprise of my life which is the guy coming out of the Hummer with my soon to be sworn enemy. They look at me and I exchange looks as Ditmiri is wandering, what's going on?_

"_There they are." I say to her and she sees them._

"_For now on I want to know everywhere you go." I tell Lissa and the blonde responded, "Fine." _


	2. The Answers

_Originial Life: Rose's Other Guy_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_After the stare down Rose and Lissa went to school as any normal Princess and protector._

_"That's actually the other guy, he's doesn't look half bad since I never see his face in the dream, why are they here?" Lissa asked and Rose had no idea but something was keeping her from running across him to ask. _

_This was also the first time Rose thought of anyone else besides Ditmiri and that made her smile in a way. After Lissa was escorted to her mediation class for spirit, Rose went to train and she wrapped her hands then started to beat the bag. This last two months have been beyond stressful from Natalie to right now but this was a safe place and no one were think of creeping up on her. So imagine her surprise when the man in her dreams who she knew the name was, "Lucien." appeared_

_Rose back up ready to fight him and he just stood there looking at her. "My God you are fucking hot and ready to break me into different pieces." Lucien said and Rose asked, "What are you doing guest starring in my dreams? Are you after Lissa?" Rose check in through her eyes and everything was fine. _

_"I see you right now in front of me and I could understand..." Lucien said and Rose responded, "Why are you here?" Lucien stopped and said,"There was an uprising of the Stirgol at Mystic Falls and we barely fought them off. I was bitten several times but I didn't turn and now they want to know why. When they bit me they destroy themselves, my blood is a mix of Wolf, Angelic and Vampire." _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Rose asked and Anna walked into the gym which made the Danpheir take off her jacket. "Calm down Hathway..." Anna said to her and Dimitiri yelled enough. "Rose It's okay." Dimitri said and Rose responded, "Really? I been fighting this skank in my dreams while this one is lying in a pool of blood while Lissa was in danger. What fucking part is okay?" _

_"Lucien's blood is our best weapon and I need for you to protect him as well as Anna and Lissa." Dimitiri told Rose. _


End file.
